


Glory Unto

by flikrin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blasphemy, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flikrin/pseuds/flikrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes his first angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Unto

**Author's Note:**

> Post S6x22
> 
> kink bingo fill – body alteration/injury

“What- what did you do to me?” Dean fought for breath to scream, his entire body feeling as though doused with oil then burning up from the inside. He hadn’t even had the time to react when Castiel transported him from the dank warehouse to this new place.   
  
It was like every non-descript motel Dean had ever visited. Plain and with only the most basic of furniture, but the only difference was, all the furniture was shoved into the walls, creating a circle where Dean and Castiel now occupied.   
  
Castiel tilted his head at Dean. “I would have thought it obvious,” he said softly, his eyes dark and intent.  
  
The pain drove Dean onto his knees, soon after, he fell sideways onto the floor, writhing in agony as his bones shifted and flesh parted and knit together.  
  
“I made you an angel, Dean,” Castiel said serenely. “No God is God without his worshippers. You will be my first. My most devoted and beloved.”  
  
“No,” Dean denied, his back arching and there was a frightening pressure building inside his skull, pushing the backs of his eyeballs. It threaded through his shoulder blades and wrapped down his spine was white hot like cords of fire. His teeth buzzed with all the mojo Cas had running rampant in his body. “No, damnit. You fucking angels, no fucking respect for other people’s meatsuits.”  
  
“You’re beautiful, Dean,” Castiel whispered, he drank in the sight of Dean, the glorious moment of his re-creation, brilliant white light bursting from beneath Dean’s skin, growing stronger and diamond sharp. The entire room awash in the creation of grace. “You were always the brightest thing in my eyes. And now you’ll be perfect. My most beloved creation, everyone will gaze upon in awe.”   
  
Dean screamed, his broken voice torn from his throat, furious at the loss of his humanity. A grotesque wet ripping noise filled the air as newly formed bones and flesh forced its way out of Dean’s back and a high pitched whining shattered all the lights and windows, sending shards of glass flying everywhere.  
  
Unruffled, Castiel regarded his angel lying curled on the cheap carpeting, the fallen glass pieces reflecting the glow Dean’s grace was emanating, almost like the curious human interpretation of an angel’s halo. Dean’s new wings were unfurled across the room, the feathers long, gold, bronze and ivory. Dean truly was breathtaking.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel called gently. “I’d turn the world upside down for you. And I have. Open your eyes. Come see the world I’ve recreated for you.”  
  
He knelt down and touched Dean’s pale skin and the scarlet red full bottom lip. “Beloved,” Castiel said, his fingers trailing to brush the thin, almost translucent skin under Dean’s eyes. There was radiance about him, ethereal, beautiful and golden like the exquisite lushness of renaissance paintings with their rich warm colours and the adoration paid to the subjects.   
  
Dean’ eyes blinked open, slow, wheaten blond eyelashes sweeping in a pale curve, languid. And oh, Castiel’s heart stuttered when he locked gazes with Dean. Dean’s green eyes were striking, jewel clear in its vividness.  
  
“Hallowed be thy Name,” Dean whispered, staring at Castiel. He pushed himself up onto his knees, untroubled by the broken glass that cut into the skin of his palm. The wounds closed over immediately, leaving only flawless skin behind, and the pieces fell harmlessly away onto the rough carpet noiselessly.   
  
And Dean’s wings were drying, any imperfections burned away by grace and they arched from Dean, each and every feather, lustrous and gleaming.  
  
Castiel touched Dean’s upturned face with his fingertips, traced the beautiful high arch of his cheekbones, and felt loved at the sight of Dean’s rapturous expression. Dean’s wings rustled as they opened and spread across the floor, a dazzling array of golden pearlescent hues.   
  
Placing his fingers under Dean’s chin, Castiel drew him up onto his feet. Castiel kissed Dean, lingering, sweet and the buzz of grace pleasant on his lips. Dean’s eyelids dipped, pliant and so willing under Castiel’s might and regard.  
  
They parted, staring at each other with hooded secretive smiles, lips crimson and flush.  
  
Castiel was exhilarant and blissful and so full of peace and gladness for the first time in too long. Castiel drew Dean in for another kiss, longer, deeper and a maddening spiralling heat of want and desire. “Beloved,” Castiel murmured. “There is much work to be done.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Once A Vessel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529335) by [garrisonbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe)




End file.
